Forgotten Love
by The Torturess
Summary: Artemis could never figure out why he seemed to forget that piece of his past. Perhaps it was because of his studies with the fairies, with Holly. His adventures could have diverted him. But how could he have forgotten his first love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey, guys! Yeah, I decided to move all of my Mature stories here under an alias. Don't worry, it's still me. :)**

April 26th, 1997

"The fact that we actually let them move into the house that is next to us-the only house, might I add, is near us for miles-is what is making me upset!" 8 year old Artemis stated in a heated argument against his parents. Although young, he already knew how to defend himself professionally.

"It's not that bad, Artemis." The boy's mother defended after swapping glances very quickly with her husband. Artemis caught it, but ignored it instead of bringing it up. "The family has a child around your age. Won't it be fun to have someone to play with?"

Artemis glared icily at his parents for a moment at the word "fun", "Doubtful. If you are going to force me to interact with our soon-to-be new neighbors, then that means you have not noticed that I am not the most sociable person on the face of this planet."

"Son, you can not dictate your social skills based on the fact that you do not participate in extracurricular events at St. Bartelby's. You rarely go anymore because of what you state to be, 'the teacher's incompetence for initiating recess.'" Artemis Sr. sat down next to his wife, looking over at his son who was sitting across from the two. "This way, you will see these people almost every day."

Artemis rolled his eyes. "I understand, father. However-"

"However nothing, Artemis Fowl!" Angeline declared, standing back up. "You are to interact with these people when you see them. In fact, I am going to invite these new neighbors over for dinner next weekend and you are doing to be friendly and eloquent instead of the cold persona you always are." She crossed her arms over her chest. "It is done, Arty. They are moving in next door to us and we are not going back on our word just because you do not like the fact of anyone near you." The woman closed the argument by turning around and leaving the room fuming silently.

Artemis, as a young child, knew that pouting and throwing a tantrum was not only unprofessional but also extremely childish as well. He sighed instead, deciding to sulk to himself silently instead.

"She is right, Artemis." His father said quietly after a moment of silence. He sighed as well, "Maybe this will be good for you." The man stood up and walked out of the room as well, leaving Artemis alone.

The young genius crossed his arms over his chest and sat back in the white love seat he was residing in the middle of. He shook his head, thinking deeply. _They don't know anything_ He assured himself, _Their arrogance will probably end with buying those people out of that house for them to go away._


	2. Chapter 2

History will always go on. The present will become the past and the future will become the present, continuing in an annoying circle. Before you know it, you are eighty-nine, sitting in a rocking chair with gray hair and thick reading glasses upon the bridge of your nose.

But one thing is always constant, no matter how much we don't want it to be. The past will always be the past. Time will always pass by and you'll wish that you could change what has happened sometimes. But you can't. Because it's the past. And the past isn't part of the circle. The past doesn't become the future.

But what does the past become? A large, massive graveyard in your head? A place where memories go to die? We forget memories like it was an algorithm. Maybe that was why Artemis Fowl remembered his past.

However, one piece of his past has yet to be recovered to this very day.

Artemis could never figure out why he seemed to forget that piece of his past. Perhaps it was because of his studies with the fairies, with Holly. His adventures could have diverted him. But how could he have forgotten...

Forgotten his first love?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Present**

Artemis Fowl the Second was walking down the hall to the dining hall the floor below. He had just woke up not even half an hour ago and he was already ready for the day of work ahead of him. His raven hair was still damp from the shower he had taken, combed back of course. His suit was freshly pressed, no wrinkles nor a stray mark not hair on it.

The young genius walked calmly down to the dining hall, where his manservant Butler was just setting down his plate for breakfast: an egg white omelet with steamed vegetables and low-fat cheese. Artemis sat down and picked up his fork with one hand, starting to read the morning paper on the desk with the other.

Although newspapers were rated to be outdated and useless these days, the genius had to disagree. There was something to the fine print, not commonly seen on a computerized version of it. Maybe it was just having the physical form in front of him, but it didn't seem to bother Artemis as some people detested reading the actual newspaper.

Butler came back in the room to check on his charge, to find the omelet he cooked almost all gone and Artemis still flicking through the black and white newsprint. The Eurasian was about to turn around and go back to the rest of the manor, resuming his regular duties, when Artemis cleared his throat. Butler looked back to acknowledge Artemis.

"Yes, sir?" He asked, standing up straight and alert in front of his charge, even though Artemis wasn't looking at him.

Without taking his eyes off the papers in his hands, obviously reading something that interested him, Artemis opened his mouth. "Butler, would you refresh my memories for me? Where has my family run off to now?"

Butler didn't take a second moment to answer, immediately replying. "Barbados, sir. They will be back at the end of next week to celebrate the twins' birthday."

Artemis nodded thoughtfully, his eyes still never leaving what was in his hands. "Thank you, you may go back to work now.

With a single, quick nod, Butler turned back around and walked out of the room again.

Artemis finished his breakfast, leaving both the paper and the plate on the table like every morning for Butler to pick up after his daily routine. He then went to his study and began his work for the day.

I could go on about how Artemis did boring paperwork and essays, appeasing to the financial status of the young man's company. Or rather, the family company. However, it didn't matter, since the point was the work is plain and uneventful.

Well, not entirely uneventful. About 2 hours in his work, Artemis got a text message sent to his phone, but the genius was too developed into his work to stop and check. He just dismissed it and carried on.

Then, another disruption came around about three hours after that. However, this time the young man answered. That was only because it was the buzz of his communicator around his finger. That could only mean one thing: Holly.

"Hey, Mud Bot." She greeted when Artemis answered the communicator.

"Bot?" Artemis objected, scrunching his eyebrows in thought. Suddenly, after a quick moment, it came to him. "Foaly..."

The elf laughed through the phone. "Yeah, he thinks that all humans are now droids out to get him."

Artemis sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And why in the name of Frond is he thinking like that? I'm almost too worried about the answer..."

"I might have planted the evidence for that in his computer." Holly answered, slightly guilty, but not much.

"I'm half sorry I asked..." He muttered, pushing himself right and left with his foot over and over again lightly. The last thing he wanted to do right now was go back to his work. That and the fact that Holly barely called anymore was enough to keep him on the phone for at least a little while longer. "So, how has the LEP been lately?"

The elf snorted into the phone. "Boring. Actually, everything is pretty boring ever since we saved the world...what, the third time?"

The genius smiled, "Yes, I do believe so. Even the illegal acts I've been going through aren't as exciting anymore." He smirked and had to press two fingers against his lips to stop the forthcoming playful chuckle.

"I know righ-Wait, what?! Fowl…" She tried her best to sound threatening, but even Holly had a hard time not laughing as well. Holly sighed, clicking her tongue and somehow made it sound metallic through the phone. "Actually, I wouldn't be totally against you pissing off the LEP again."

Even though he knew she couldn't see him, the Mastermind still raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?" Artemis inquired, surprised the Captain would even think about him returning to his evil ways once more.

Holly rolled her eyes, "Not what you think, Mud Boy. I meant that if you we doing some money laundering we could see each other more often." Her tone got real serious after that. "I hope that genius brain of yours comprehends that I am joking and I will come up and kill your scrawny little ass if you even think-"

"Calm down, Captain. If I do recall, I have done anything worthy of your threats. However, I know what you are implying. I can hardly remember the last time we saw each other."

Holly sighed again, "Yeah. The LEP treats Visas like Gold."

"Well, it doesn't help much when they know you are going to visit a Mud Man who has kidnapped you before and got that _gold_ ransom. And won." He just had to add that last part.

"Oh Yeah….You're a Mud Man now, huh, Mud Boy?" She teased him playfully. Oh, how the elf was enjoying this.

Artemis smiled, knowing that the elf was only trying to ruffle his feathers. "Yes. Also, I am not scrawny. Not anymore, at least."

"Well, I wouldn't know because of how long we haven't seen each other!" The elf exclaimed. "Honestly, I think I've forgotten what you look like!"

"Well, your boyfriend is the Commander of the LEP. Why can't you just go and ask him if you can come up for the weekend?"

A loud, crackling sigh came through the speaker. "I wish. However, I don't want Trouble thinking about me owing him a favor, you know?" The genius could hear the surprising tension in her voice.

"No, I don't know." Artemis stated.

Holly clicked her tongue. "Oooh, that's right. You're a perfect gentlemen. Forgot about that."

The Mastermind sat back, a scrutinizing look on his face. "What is that suppose to mean, Holly?" His tone was soft, as though he was mildly hurt by her words.

"Artemis…" She breathed, shaking her head because he didn't understand what she was saying. "I mean...Gods, have you ever kissed anyone? Besides me, of course. You're twenty-three, for Frond's sake! You treat women as though they are a freaking precious gem."

"And that's a bad decision because…?" The Mastermind really didn't understand what her point behind all this was.

"It's not bad. In fact, it's terrific. However, you never show interest in anyone! I mean, a hundred beautiful women could walk into a room and you wouldn't care about a single one."

Artemis shrugged. "I'm too busy to think about that, with the company to take care of." He waved his hand dismissively, even though Holly couldn't see it.

Holly rolled her eyes, but chuckled. "I'm guessing that's your awkward way of saying you need to get back to work?" She guessed. Gods, he was the definition of a workaholic.

Artemis smiled, "I'm saying that I have no interest in meeting a woman."

"Ah, so dating isn't in your language either?" Holly walked to the window in Trouble's office, as she was waiting for him to return with lunch. "And you dare to call yourself a genius."

He drummed his fingers on his desk, "Can you get a visa in a week or two?"

Trouble walked in the door then and Holly looked up, smiling at him. The smell of her favorite take-out filling her nose with delight. "I'll see what I can do, Artemis. I have to go." She hung up after that, leaning on Trouble's desk.

Artemis set his communicator back down, ready to go back to work. He moved the mouse to take his computer out of sleep mode. Lightly, he stretched in his seat, about to put his phone back in the drawer next to him, when Artemis remembered the message he had gotten before and never read.

He scrolled through his phone-full of business proposals and financial goals that were already met-when he paused, reading the message.

" _Help me, Hunter."_

The phone clattered to the floor, Artemis' eyes wide. He couldn't breathe.


	3. Chapter 3

**May 3rd, 1997**

The boy narrowed his eyes at the clock on his wall. It was almost 5:30.

Artemis straightened his tie in the mirror, turning his glare to his reflection. He sighed, remembering his mother's words. He had to play nice.

He had thought of everything to postpone this dinner-nothing short of burning down the house. The child prodigy had even thought about feigning an extreme illness, but dismissed all his ideas in the end.

His parents were excited about the neighbors. He wouldn't demolish their happiness. He was, after all, an eight year old boy.

Slowly and reluctantly, Artemis walked out of his room in in white Armani suit to go downstairs and meet their guests.

The sound of laughter caught his ears as Artemis walked down the stairs to the main room. He soon found his parents with drinks in their hands, talking to a couple on the loveseat across from them.

Artemis frowned. The couple looked...Gaunt. As though they were sickly or malnourished. They were as skinny as twigs and had dark bags under their eyes. Artemis instantly had a bad feeling about them.

"And this is our son, Artemis." Angeline stood up, beckoning Artemis to them.

He walked over, shaking their hands. "Good afternoon."

The man chuckled, a soft, light, and wheezy soft of laugh. "Very polite." He commented, leaning back against the seat.

The woman nodded and scoffed, "If only our daughter would be that way." She said dryly.

Artemis winced. Her breath smelled like old cigarettes. But he kept his posture, knowing that it was impolite to say anything or show anything.

Angeline smiled, "Why don't you go meet…" Her smile fell a bit, "I'm sorry, I can't remember-"

"Jessica." The man interrupted.

Mr. Fowl nodded, "She's in the music room, Artemis. We'll have Butler call you both down when he finished dinner."

Artemis nodded and sighed, turning on his heel. He was happy to leave, at that point. The smell of smoke was choking him.

As the boy ventured down to the east wing where the music room was, he imagined what this girl would look like. Stringy hair and ashen colored clothes came across his mind, a mousy kind of face like her mother and father. He scowled.

The house across the street was not a commonwealth kind of house. It was a manor, as big as Fowl Manor. It was certainly historic as well. Artemis wondered why they weren't well kept, then, if they were wealthy.

He shrugged. It wasn't his place to judge, as much as he wanted to.

Again, pictures of a scrawny, depressed little girl popped into his mind, and Artemis shook his head. He would try to play nice, but if this girl was stupid…

He opened the door to the music room and paused.

She wasn't anything like Artemis had pictured. Not a scrawny, mousy nosed and lipped girl. Dark brown curls cascaded down her back, wrapped in a bright green bow that matched the one wrapped around her white dress. And that was just the back of her that Artemis saw when he walked in, as she was examining some of the instruments on the other side of the room.

Not quite into girls at the moment, Artemis sighed and walked over to her. _Make nice._ He remembered his mother's words to him earlier that day. "That's a cello." He said, thinking it was a good conversation starter. He had read articles prior to the date about how to make good conversations. Honestly, it was the one skill he lacked in that the boy wasn't too excited about to study for.

"I know." She turned to him, her full lips and wide green eyes, "I play the viola."

Artemis nodded. Perhaps he could have an intelligent conversation with her. "Did you know that the cello was made in the 16th century? It was invented by the Amati family of luthiers?"

Jessica giggled, "I don't think any 7 year old knows that." He punched his arm playfully.

Artemis frowned. Nope. She wasn't different. "I know that. And I'm eight."

She giggle again, hiding her smile behind her hand as she walked around, looking him in the eye. "Hi, Eight. I'm Jessica."

This time, Artemis scowled. Here she was, playing stupid games with him. "Artemis." He objected professionally. "My name is Artemis James Fowl the Second."

Jessica laughed, "Fancy." She said, looking over the piano and running a finger down the keys one by one slowly.

Artemis winced at the dissonance of the notes, continuing to be utterly irritated by her. "Jessica-"

"Call me Jess." She said, turning around and facing him, her curls bouncing around her shoulders. "Everyone in the place I lived before called me that."

"Jessica." Artemis almost growled, becoming even more frustrated at the little girl. "You seem...A bit too energetic for my tastes."

Jessica gave him a look. "Energetic?" She shrugged, "We're kids. Mommy and Daddy say I'm suppose to be energetic."

Artemis rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off when Butler opened the grand doors behind him. "Dinner is ready." He announced.

The genius almost sighed with relief. He wouldn't have to spend any more of his time trying to converse with her alone. Still, he remembered his impeccable manners as he turned back to Jessica, offering his arm to lead her down to the dining hall.

Jessica giggled softly and, instead of looping her arm through his, she grabbed the boy's arm and started to skip out of the room and down the hall.

Artemis rolled his eyes again, dragging behind her as she painfully tugged at his arm, curls bouncing back and forth behind her.

"Hello again, Jessica." Angeline greeted as the little girl bounced into the elegant room. It was decorated beautifully, candles, expensive china, and a long, lace-covered dining table in the center of the room.

Jessica smiled at her, finally letting go of Artemis' arm to wave as she greeted her back before walking over to her parents and sitting down at the table with them. Artemis sighed and sat across from her, in between his parents.

Butler and Juliet came in a minute later, both of them carrying in plates of finely grilled steaks, asparagus stalks, and a side of fresh salad.

"Here, sweetie." Juliet murmured as she set down Jessica's plate in front of her. "I cut up the pieces for you."

Jessica smiled up at her. "Thank you."

Juliet smiled back, "What would you like to drink?" She asked.

Her mother spoke up then, reaching into her purse and chuckling. "Oh, it's fine, dear. Jessie only drinks one thing." She pulled out a yellow bottle. "Pineapple juice."

Artemis winced as Juliet stood back up, nodding at Jessica. "What is... _Pineapple juice?_ " He asked.

Jessica giggled, pushing her head behind her ears. "It's exactly what it sounds like, Artemis." She lilted. "It's juice from a pineapple." The girl held it out to him across the table. "Wanna try it?"

Artemis had to hold back a snarl. She was acting as though he was an incompetent, ridiculous fool.

And she was going to be living right next door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Present:**

 **4 years after TLG**

 **Artemis- 25**

 **Jessica- 23.5**

Artemis looked down at the phone for a very long while, the black reflective screen glaring back at him. It had gone to sleep some time before, the message disappearing along with it, but the words he had read before were etched into his brain with a permanent marker. They weren't going away no matter how much he wanted to.

Memories started to dance through his mind and hatred grew in Artemis' chest. Not a hatred for anyone around him, but hatred for himself. He was an idiot. An absolute, foolish idiot.

Sighing, he picked up the phone and stood up. Artemis didn't dare open the phone to look at the text message again before walking out of the room.

"Call Holly." Artemis ordered Butler, his voice a cold, hardened tone. "Tell her that it's an emergency and she is needed right away. Also, patch a line to Foaly when she gets here." The genius handed his phone to Butler, and the bodyguard didn't miss the slight tremor in his charge's hand.

"Yes, Master Artemis." He replied, leaving the kitchen to do so. Butler knew not to question Artemis, but he still wondered why the other man couldn't do it himself. It was just a simple phone call.

Once Artemis was sure Butler was gone for the moment, he let go of holding back the hurricane of emotions inside of him. The genius put his head in his hands, his whole body trembling as fear and sadness rushed through him.

What had happened? She needed his help, for some reason, after all these years…

Anger soon washed away his other feelings and Artemis, enraged, grabbed an empty glass fruit bowl that sat next to him on the counter. Without thinking, he flung it at the wall opposite of him. The green crystal shattered against the wall and sprayed across the black and white tiled floor in a million pieces.

Instantly, the mad surge of anger that flashed through him disappeared when he heard the tinkling of glass hitting the floor. Artemis groaned softly, rubbing his forehead. He got up, walking around the counter to kneel down and start picking up the broken pieces uncautiously.

"She said she'll be here tomorrow." Butler walked back into the kitchen, ending the call on the genius' phone. The bodyguard paused when he saw what Artemis was doing. "What are you doing?"

Artemis sighed, accidentally gripping a rather large piece the wrong way and cutting his palm. He hissed, dropping the glass on the floor before he could explain. "D'arvit!"

Butler kneeled down, grabbing his arm. "I'll clean that up, later, with a broom and dustpan." He sighed, looking at the slice in the middle of Artemis hand. "What happened? Did the glass fall?"

With a shake of his head, Artemis shook his head and looked down in partial defeat. "I threw it." He mumbled.

The Eurasian frowned, grabbing a hand towel and pressing it into Artemis' palm. "What? Why? Artemis, what is going on?"

Artemis sighed, keeping the towel against his palm as he sat down in a stool again. "It's Jessica."

The startled look in Butler's eyes told Artemis that his focus was finally away from his injured hand completely. "Jessica?" He asked, and Artemis nodded. "What about her?"

"She texted me." Artemis grabbed his phone with his good hand. He showed Butler the text and Butler inhaled sharply.

Butler shook his head, leaving to get bandages. He returned shortly and took Artemis' hand, examining it. Even the genius winced from the pain, and knew that he needed stitches, but didn't say anything before Butler spoke up. "I'll get a connection to Foaly and Holly on your computer, to trace the call back."

Artemis nodded, looking down at his hand as Butler started to unravel the bandages to put over his wounds. He swallowed thickly, suddenly grabbing the bandages from the bodyguard with his uninjured hand. "I'll do this." He muttered, not looking at Butler. The Eurasian could tell that his charge was extremely bothered by the situation that had fallen into his lap, and he was suddenly worried that the young genius could very well start thinking with his heart instead of head. "Just...Go get the connection with Foaly and Holly set up."

Butler, although worried about Artemis, did not go against his orders. He stood up straight and nodded, turning around to leave.

Artemis sighed, watching the bodyguard leave. He looked down at his hand and winced. It was a deep cut, but with a quick, small flex of his hand, the genius could tell that his vital tendons were narrowly missed, fortunately. With another sighe, wrapped up the wound, telling himself he would stitch it up after talking to Foaly and Holly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As soon as Butler closed the door in Artemis' office, the computer on the genius' smooth, polished oak desk started lighting up and making strange sounds. Knowing that it was the notification for anything LEP related, Butler walked over and clicked the screen. Foaly and Holly popped up immediately.

"What's wrong, big man?" Holly asked, a concerned look on her face as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. The redhead bent a towards the camera slightly,.

"Artemis." Butler explained shortly, turning his attention to the centaur on the left. "Did you get the phone number I wanted you to trace?"

Foaly nodded, his fingers moving rapidly across what looked to be two keyboards in front of him. "So, what's so important about this little ten-digit phone number?" He smacked his tongue in concentration, his eyes glued to the screens in front of him.

Holly chuckled softly and grinned, "Yeah. Don't tell me we're being dragged into one of mudboys hair-brained schemes."

The bodyguard sighed, looking back at the door. Artemis would be up soon. He looked back to the computer "It was a text message, sent to Artemis' phone. A SOS text, and Artemis knows who sent it."

Foaly paused, looking up. "If he knows who it is, why am I tracing it? Artemis can find the location with his computer. The only thing a LEP computer can do that his can is get a name and a police record."

Butler sighed, looking away. "Artemis...I don't think he's thinking straight, as of the moment. That might be the reasonable explanation you're looking for."

Holly cocked her head at him, frowning. "What's wrong with him?"

"Only one person called Artemis 'Hunter,' which was the nickname addressed to him in the text." Butler sighed, "A girl named Jessica Greene. She and Artemis...They were an item for quite a bit of time."

"What happened to her?"

"She left me." Artemis cut in sharply before Butler could answer. The genius leaned against the dark wooden door frame. His hardened expression on his face point to his bodyguard told them that he wasn't too pleased at the moment. "At least, that's what her parents and a note she left me said."

Holly glanced at Foaly, knowing what they both were thinking. Artemis? With someone? Even Holly didn't know anything about this Jessica. It was...Almost weird, thinking about Artemis with a girl. Really, thinking about Artemis with anyone.

Artemis saw the look, but chose not to acknowledge them as he stepped forward, still irritated. "Just get on with the trace, Foaly." He grumbled, and the centaur nodded, his fingers flying against the keys.

"Just a minute more." He muttered distractedly.

Holly looked at Artemis from her screen. "What happened to your hand?" She asked, concerned about the white cloth bandage tightly around his palm.

He looked down at his injured hand again. "Doesn't matter." Artemis dismissed quickly. Holly nodded, knowing not to push him.

"I'll come by tomorrow morning and heal it." The elf told him gently, knowing he was frustrated and not wanting to tip the genius over the edge-if he hadn't already.

Artemis nodded silently, and a _Ding_ from Foaly's computer caught his attention as he lifted his head. "You found it?"

Foaly nodded, his eyes widening a bit. Fortunately for the centaur, Artemis was a bit too distracted to read his body language. "I'll...Uh...Send the address through your email."

Artemis nodded, taking his phone out of his pocket. "Butler, get the jet ready." He ordered swiftly, leaving the room in the exact same manner.

Butler, on the other hand, noticed Foaly and Holly's hostility as the record came up. He frowned, calling the hanger from Artemis' office and telling them to get the Fowl jet prepared for Artemis' arrival. "What's wrong, you two?" He asked in a gruff tone, looking at the screen.

Holly sighed, her eyes skimming the report again. "This isn't good." She whispered in disbelief.

"What is it?" Butler asked, leaning closer towards the screen, as if he could see the report himself.

Foaly licked his lips, still frowning as he swapped glances with holly before looking back at the Eurasian. "The name...It isn't Jessica's cell."

Butler shook his head, not understanding at all. He looked back at the door, but Artemis was gone. He most likely left to get packed for the trip and into the Bentley for the arrival to the hanger. "Well, whose is it, then?"

Holly looked at Butler, her eyes a bit wide for Butler's concern. Her arms were still crossed in front of her chest, the LEP technology on her uniform shining brightly in the lights of the Ops Booth. "Robierto Dragomir, a russian." Holly closed her eyes, pausing for a moment. "Butler...Dragomir is known for being heavily involved in prostitution rings."


End file.
